


Temptation

by BisexualFaerie



Series: The Witcher and his Bard [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFaerie/pseuds/BisexualFaerie
Summary: Unfortunately there's not gender neutral term for succubus, so I used succubus, sorry.Jaskier and Geralt are travelling through the woods, not realizing that there's a succubus following them. Well, Jaskier is unaware, but Geralt warns him not to follow.The bard doesn't listen.Obviously.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: The Witcher and his Bard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758622
Kudos: 17





	Temptation

Jaskier had never been one to want to run around with a giant monster hunter, and yet here he was. He grins and strums his lute, walking alongside Geralt of Rivia and his horse, Roach. But there was something odd about how quiet the forest was, the animals weren’t running, there was no chirping of birds, no rustling of leaves. It was uncomfortably quiet, which meant Jaskier would do, what he did best. Ramble.

“What do you think is going on? Is there a monster or a demon or something nearby?” He asks, turning to look at the white wolf in curiosity. Geralt rolls his eyes slightly, his golden eyes staring straight ahead as he steered Roach through the woods.

“Ignore them and maybe they’ll leave us alone.”

“Wait. Ignore who?” Jaskier perks up, staring up at him with wide blue eyes. Geralt rolls his eyes and huffs to himself, “There’s a demon following us. A succubus. They’ve been following us for months.” Geralt mutters under his breath. Jaskier raises a brow up at him. “You mean there’s a sex demon following after us?! And you didn’t tell me until just now, because???”

“Fuck. Jaskier you’re going to get yourself killed-“ He turns and notices that the Bard is already gone. He huffs to himself, rolling his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck as he rides Roach to a nearby inn. Geralt knew Jaskier, knew he hadn’t had a lay in quite some time (mostly because he kept complaining about it), and knew that the stupid Bard knew where they were staying for the night. So he wasn’t too worried. The succubus was probably going to be more worn after everything that was getting ready to happen.

Meanwhile, Jaskier is looking for you, trying to find this succubus that’s been following for apparently months. Though, I have been having some odd dreams as of late. He thinks quietly to himself, tilting his head and shaking the thoughts from his head, before he looks up and spots you, lying in a bed of moss, honeysuckle and stargazers filling the surrounding area with an intoxicating smell, such a heady scent that makes him almost forget that you’re there.

“Hello, little Bard~” You purr and rise to your feet, eyes trailing his form as you tilted your head and smirked at him, making your way slowly to him.

Jaskier’s eyes widen in shock as you step closer and he takes a deep breath, you were the person he had been seeing in his dreams, though this time you’re much less clothed. In fact, you’re only wearing a thin cloth wrapped around your hips, bare from the waist up. His eyes are fixated on your lips, how soft they must be, how they would look wrapped around his cock and he flushes in surprise. The energy you’re radiating is making him hornier then he had ever been in his life.

Every brush of his clothes against his body is building a fire in his veins, making his brain completely useless as all the blood rushes straight to his aching hardon. Then Jaskier is meeting your eyes again and he finally looks at you in full, noticing the horns sprouting from your head, your mesmerizing eyes, your skin looking soft to the touch, your hair, perfect for grabbing. 

He freezes in surprise when you walk up to him, and tangle your fingers in his hair lightly, licking your lips and leaning up, dragging your lips across his jaw and up his neck. “You smell delicious.” You whisper, moaning softly against his skin and he melts under your touch, reaching up and wrapping his arms around your waist. His hands drag up your back, across the skin of your shoulders and he pulls back from your touch. Despite wanting to stay close to you. He meets your eyes, which flash golden for second and with a brief flash, he remembers that you’re a demon. He bites his lip gently, watching you with wide eyes as you smirk up at him. You run your fingers along the skin that peaks from his shirt and you raise a brow up at him.

“You know, looking at you, I would have never expected you to be so hairy.” You chuckle and lick your lips hungrily, leaning up and sucking at the delicate skin of his throat, watching as he trembles and gasps, his knees shaking and knocking together as he struggled to stay upright.

You chuckle softly and start undoing his shirt, noticing the lute he had slung over his back. “Why don’t you sing something for me, bard.” You whisper and go sit down on the bed of moss and flowers, biting your bottom lip as you sit back. He jerks out of his reverie and blinks slowly, watching you before he grins.

“Anything for you.” He purrs and swings the lute back to his front, his fingers strumming lightly as he takes a breath and starts singing his most well known song. He clears his throat and grins as he sings to you, his eyes closing as he danced and moved around in the clearing.

Your eyes travel his form, his unbuttoned shirt with his chest on display, down to his legs and his ass, noticing he had the cutest bubble butt. Though your eyes are mostly fixated on the tenting in his trousers, wondering what he could possibly be packing in his pants, you smirk.

Jaskier reaches the end of his song, his voice trailing off as he tilted his head and watched you. He swallows the drool building in his mouth and lets his eyes trail over your form, he whimpers and bites his lip, setting his lute down in a bed of dandelions, before he makes his way over to you and drops to his knees in front of you.

“What can I do for you?” He asks, the blue of his eyes merely a ring around his blown pupils. His chest heaving, his skin turning pink from the blood running through his veins. You smirk down at him and get to your feet slowly, lightly tangling a hand in his hair as you purr in delight. “Strip for me, sweet Bard.”

And he nods blindly, whimpering in delight and quickly sliding off his shirt and tossing it to the forest floor. He pants, sitting up and untying the front of his trousers, shoving them down his thighs and you purr in approval, eyes watching his cock as it twitches with the beating of his heart. A bead of precum building at the slit and slowly sliding down a thick vein on the underside of his cock. You lick your lips, eyes narrowed before you grab him by the face and pull him up to kiss his lips.

You drag your teeth along his bottom lip, sucking and kissing lightly, before you slide your tongue out and into his mouth. You moan in surprise when he sucks at your tongue eagerly, wrapping his arms around your waist and dragging him into your arms.

“Your name, bard?’ You whisper against his lips as you lie back on the bed you were resting in previously. And it takes everything in him not to pounce on you, not to fuck you right then and there. But he’s held back by the hand in his hair. His tongue is heavy in his mouth as he struggles to remember his name, “J-Jaskier.” He whispers, panting and watching you.

“Jaskier..” You whisper, as though trying the name on your tongue and he groans desperately as he sits up. “Please touch me.” He begs, his hands clutching and squeezing at your hips and thighs as he grinds his cock against your hip. You lick your lips and tangle a hand lightly in his hair, smirking down at him and grabbing his ass as you chuckle. “You’re still wearing your boots, Jaskier.”

He looks down and pants, quickly kicking them off and shoving his trousers down the rest of the way. Jaskier looks up and whimpers at you, sitting up as he hovers over you. You watch and untie the cloth around your hips and you toss it to the side. Purring up at him and spreading your legs, running your hand down your body as you sigh his name in pleasure. “Sweet bard, you wish to be in me~?” You moan and buck your hips, reaching down and caressing your sex slowly, meeting his eyes and then pulling your fingers away, slipping them into his pliant mouth.

Jaskier’s eyes widen in shock and he groans loudly in delight, grabbing your wrist and holding your hand to his mouth so he can lick your fingers clean. Your taste on his tongue is driving him insane, the mere thought of being inside of you is making him feral. He groans loudly, panting and biting his lip gently, his hands shaking as he grips your hips.

“Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease-“ He gasps when you reach down with your free hand and rub his cock slowly. You pump your hand up and down and moan slightly, his cock is like a living brand, hot and hard, trembling and twitching and pumping out so much precum that it’s lubing him nicely.

You lick your lips and pull your hand away from his mouth, reaching up and grabbing his ass. Angling his cock into your hole with your free hand as you wrap your arm around his neck. He looks down, watching his dick sink slowly into you and he gasps loudly in surprise, his brows pulled together as he trembled slightly and bit his lip. Sobbing and clutching at your thighs lightly. He looks up and notices your eyes have flashed golden again and he trembles slightly. “C-Can I move?” Jaskier gasps and bites his lip gently.

You grin and spread your legs, hooking them around his waist and tangling a hand in his hair as you moan softly. “Move, sweet bard.” You whisper and drag him close, bucking your hips and kissing him heavily. At your command he nods and pants, wrapping his arms around your waist and thrusting faster, rubbing at your sex as he moans softly. Your hole clenching on him has his head spinning. His gut is twisting, tighter and tighter, his toes are curling as he’s brought to the brink.

You moan and tilt your head back, grabbing at your nipple and tugging lightly, gasping his name as the tension in his body starts to string higher and higher.

Jaskier watches you, making sure to pay attention to what you like, what you don’t and what you absolutely love. He leans down, taking your other nipple into his mouth and rolling the bud with his tongue. Sucking and nipping lightly as he moans loudly in delight.

You grip at his arms and tremble, pulling him closer and whimpering in delight when your own body starts to sing. He throws his head back, pulling from your nipple and exposing the soft skin of his throat. Which you take advantage of, leaning up and dragging your teeth across his skin. Sucking at his Addams’ apple and gripping at his shoulders. Leaving a collar of hickies across his neck. He moans loudly, throwing his head back and clutching your thighs.

He moves your legs over his shoulders, leveraging his weight to fuck into you properly, his hands beside your head and sweat running down his body, this new angle has him right at that sensitive spot deep within you. The thickness of his cock is spreading you open, making you cry out as he thrusts harder. His hands are clutching at your hips, his nails dragging across your skin as he bites your shoulder and neck.

“You feel so good!” Jaskier moans and bites his lip, thrusting faster and rubbing harder at your sex. His lips pressing against yours as he tilted his head.

You clench down on him, kissing back as your tongues mingle and you moan in delight at the taste of him. His hips are a blur, his hands are grabbing and squeezing at every inch of your body that he can positively reach, his eyes are rolled into the back of his head and he’s letting out the most melodic sounds you’ve ever heard in your life.

“Sing for me, Jaskier~!” You hiss and yank him back from the kiss by the hair, trembling slightly and clenching your teeth. Your end comes first, your back arching as you watched him in complete awe. His lips are bruised, his cheeks are red and his hair is an absolute mess, but there’s something about it that makes him look like a work of art. You tangle a hand in his hair, and gasp, your body going rigid as you cum and dig your nails into his shoulders.

Jaskier cries out and shakes above you, his own orgasm overtaking his body, his hips stuttering and slowing finally. He collapses against your chest, whimpering softly and wrapping his arms around your waist, slowly pulling out of you and groaning. He notices the way it drips out of you and blushes dark pink.

“Will I see you again?” Jaskier whispers, eyes soft as he cups your face gently.

You look up at him in surprise and smile slightly, “Of course you will. I’ll find you again, sweet bard.” You purr and smile at him, dragging your finger lightly down his nose, watching as he melts and falls asleep. With a soft sigh, you carefully clean him up and dress him, slinging the lute onto his back and making sure everything is in place, though you leave his shirt slightly undone to show off the hicky collar. You smile slightly and then walk through the forest, carrying him in your arms and setting him lightly on the ground on the outskirts before you awaken him again with a whisper of his name.

Hours later Jaskier awakens with a jerk and looks around, his lute clutched tight to his chest before he grins slightly and bites his lip, getting to his feet and furrowing his brows. He wondered where you had gone, but you did say you’d see him again. So he wasn’t worried. With a sigh, he enters the inn and looks up, spotting Geralt sitting at the bar and drinking some ale. A small sigh escaping his lips as he walked in. Before he freezes in surprise at the low voice coming from his right.

“Good to see you again, little bard.” You purr, winking at him and wearing black leather trousers and loose flowing blouse. You get to your feet and walk to your room, curling your finger for him.

And with a wide grin, he follows like a puppy, ignoring the Witcher’s grumbling that he’ll have to deal with the dumb bard moaning in the room next to his.

At least he wouldn’t hear him complaining about a lay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Let me know if you want a continuation!!!


End file.
